


Красны как кровь листья чардрев

by Tivvaz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dreadfort, Gen, Out of Character, Pregnancy, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivvaz/pseuds/Tivvaz
Summary: Я жду, что вы родите мне здорового и сильного внука. Не мертворожденного, не скрюченного и не синюшного, не опутанного пуповиной, словно висельник. Живого, розового, орущего во всю глотку и бьющего воздух крошечными ручками и ножками





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Действие разворачивается в Дредфорте, мне так захотелось.  
> AU с момента побега Джейни и Теона.

Зима стерла краски, щедро осыпая замерзшими слезами землю. Следы давно замело, не было пути назад. Еще несколько дней и снежный ковер превратится в ледяную глыбу, поглотит душу одинокой беглянки блуждающей в снежной пустоте.

Всего лишь ночь прошла, как смерть забрала Теона Грейджоя, украла остатки тепла из его истерзанного тела. Он улыбался щербатой улыбкой, глядя в никуда, и сказал, что ему тепло, но на ощупь его рука была холоднее льда. «Живи, Джейни, ты должна жить» – напутствовал он в самом конце прежде, чем умолк навсегда. Он повторял это все время пока они скитались, но лишь теперь его слова звучали жалким оправданием совершённой глупости. Нет ей спасенья, у нее не было ни еды, ни питья, а одежда затвердела от холода. Даже заплакать она не могла. Зима медленно погребала Теона под снегом, Джейн не хотела смотреть, как он превратится в сугроб и побрела прочь. Почти сразу она решила найти дорогу назад, ведь смелость ее погибла тоже, как и надежда на спасение. Она должна была понимать, что побег это самоубийство, образумить Теона, а теперь было поздно. Единственное, чего Джейни хотела – это оказаться в тепле, под защитой стен замка. Пусть ее бьют и насилуют – только бы согреться.

Темное облако всадников показалось сквозь марево снежной завесы. Еще было неясно, кто скачет навстречу. Должно быть за ней выслали поисковые отряды, или Станнис Баратеон спешит в Винтерфелл. В любом случае у Джейни не было сил бороться, она ждала своей участи, смирившись с любым исходом. Больше не имело значения, кто придет за ней и какую цену придется платить. Какой бы страшной ни оказалась ее дальнейшая судьба, она будет не хуже смерти.

Джейни споткнулась, проглотив горсть снега, грудь обожгло резкой болью. Она чувствовала как теряет сознание, но прежде, чем соскользнуть во мрак, она различила знамена.

 

* * * * * * *

Сквозь тонкий, как паутина мрак просачивались тихие голоса. Только слов было не разобрать, смысл ускользал из-за отрывочности фраз. Секунды трещали сырыми угольями в печи, пахли маковым молоком и медом на губах, но Джейн чувствовала, что провалилась слишком глубоко, чтобы проснуться. Порывистый ветер подхватывал ее над бездной, поднося словно дар богам высоко застывшим исполинскими образами чардрев. Красная листва оглаживала кожу ледяными прикосновениями. Ветви впивались в руки и ноги, раздирая кожу на лоскуты. И сквозь агонию одинокий голос, с каждым разом звучавший ближе, душил ее и вытягивал потерянную душу из беспробудной пустоты. Голос самого холода, почти неуловимый, потусторонний.

Постепенно морок начал рваться в клочья. Обнажились всполохи света, переплетённые с мраком в причудливом танце. Тепло накатывало волнами и отступало, оставляя ее дрогнуть от пронизывающего холода, особенно пронзительного в контрасте.

Когда наконец Джейн почувствовала, что может открыть глаза, с груди упала тяжесть, мешавшая дышать. Впервые она поняла, что происходящее не сон и не смерть. Комната была полна теней. Откуда-то справа дохнуло теплом: там был очаг с горящим огнем, а перед ним стояло большое мягкое кресло, в котором кто-то сидел. Джейн приподнялась на слабых руках, но тут же рухнула обратно. Тело налитое усталостью после длительного кошмара не слушалось ее. Она так и не нашла сил, чтобы подняться вновь.

– Рамси, – позвала она. Муж должен сохранить ей жизнь, раз ждет ее пробуждения. Не за тем ведь, чтоб убить собственными руками.

Человек в кресле пошевелился, но в неуловимом движении руки, сжавшей подлокотник было что-то несвойственное ее мужу. Она так хорошо изучила его повадки и манеры, что не спутала бы ни с кем. То, как он дышал и разговаривал, как двигался, как заполнял пространство своим присутствием, было чем-то, что делало его абсолютно узнаваемым даже в темноте. Но сейчас то был не Рамси.

Сидевший в кресле ленно выждал мгновение, выдержал паузу, заставляя ее мучиться неизвестностью. Скупым, изящным движением он поднялся; сердце Джейни рухнуло куда-то вниз – лорд Руз Болтон обошел кресло.

Пожалуй, был лишь один человек, которого Джейни боялась больше Рамси. Сейчас его бледные глаза светились в сумраке, разглядывая ее с равнодушным любопытством.

– Рамси? Вы правда хотите видеть его?

Огонь в очаге на секунду вспыхнул ярче, словно гнев передался ему, только голос лорда оставался таким же вкрадчивым как и прежде. Не дожидаясь ответа, мужчина взял с тумбы кубок и наполнил водой из кувшина.

– Должно быть вас мучит жажда? – он подошел ближе и, больно сжав ее плечо, рывком заставил сесть. У нее закружилась голова, от резкого движения, но лорд не дал шанса прийти в себя. Джейн едва не захлебнулась водой, грубо вливаемой ей в рот. Он пользовался возможностью причинить боль, зная что она слишком слаба и не справится самостоятельно. Закончив, он позволил ей безвольно упасть на подушки. Сорочка на ней намокла и прилипла к телу, Джейн натянула одеяло в защитном жесте, но лорд лишь смерил ее безжалостным взглядом.

– У вас жар, до чего же вы себя довели... Зачем, скажите на милость, вы, глупая девица, сбежали? – и, не получив никакого ответа кроме затравленного взгляда жертвы, добавил тише. – Благодарите богов, что Уолтон вас отыскал раньше, чем ваше тело замело снегом. Вам интересно, что стало за время вашего отсутствия?

Она подняла на него удивленные глаза. Он продолжал смотреть на нее, как на что-то невыносимо отвратительное.

– Мой сын отправился за вами сразу, когда обнаружилась пропажа. И что, вы думаете, с ним произошло? – по тому, как он замолчал, давая ей время подумать, Джейни поняла, случилось что-то еще более ужасное, чем ее побег. Может быть, Рамси попал в плен или... – Он погиб. По вашей вине, его схватили. Лжекороль разжег костер, на котором сжигал пойманных северян, а обгоревшие останки бросил под вратами Винтерфелла.

Его тихий спокойный голос даже на секунду не показал всего того, что Джейн прочла в белесых глазах: гнев, скорее даже бешенство, обещание расплаты, ненависть, в сравнении с которой "любовь" Рамси покажется лаской.

– Они осадили замок. Мои советчики просили дождаться, когда враг замерзнет насмерть, но я не мог простить мучений бастарда. Каким бы он ни был, он моя кровь и плоть. Я вывел войско, армия лжекороля была разбита, сам он мертв и еще долго будет висеть с содранной кожей в назидание другим, – лорд Болтон рассеянно посмотрел на свои руки.

Джейни не понравилось, как были произнесены эти слова.

– Я преследовал остатки его армии почти до самого Черного Замка, оставив Винтерфелл на попечении леди Дастин. К сожалению, внезапный буран не позволил вернуться, мне пришлось повернуть на восток, чтобы переждать непогоду. Так что добро пожаловать в Дредфорт, миледи. Отсюда вам не сбежать. Если у вас конечно еще осталось мужество на такие подвиги.

Внезапно мир свернулся в тугой ком концентрируясь где-то в животе, Джейн успела лишь свеситься с кровати, когда ее стошнило выпитой водой и еще какой-то мутной жижей.

– О, как я мог забыть о самом важном? Вы беременны! Поздравляю. Это чудесная новость, учитывая то, что вы сбросились со стены и провели на морозе несколько дней, милостью богов семя бастарда оказалось сильнее обстоятельств.

Все это он сообщил безразличным тихим голосом, но глаза его недобро сверкнули. Тем не менее, он продолжал с мстительным удовольствием разыгрывать заботу и участие, видя как меняется ее лицо и накрывает волна мрачного осознания.

\- Что ж, надеюсь, вам уже лучше. Мейстер будет нескоро. Отдыхайте, пока отдыхайте.


	2. Chapter 2

В распахнутое окно залетали снежинки, они устилали пол под босыми ногами. Их медленный сомнамбулический танец завораживал, словно тысячи крошечных звезд падало с опустевшего серого неба. Джейни выглянула наружу лишь на секунду, чтобы увидеть непроглядную пустоту глубокой ночи. Поежилась от страха и, не заботясь больше о холоде, отвернулась. Взгляд ее упал на островок света в большой темной комнате. В центре стояла колыбель, окруженная десятком наполовину оплывших свеч. Белый ажурный балдахин ниспадающий до самого пола вуалью, колыхался от слабого дыхания ветра; странный звук подобный тихому плачу доносился из его глубин.

Джейни огляделась. Кто мог оставить ребенка без присмотра, да еще и на сквозняке?

Легкий порыв любопытства заставил ее приблизиться. В безотчетном промедлении коснувшись мягкой ткани, она отодвинула драпировку и склонилась над колыбелью. В пене кружевных подушек под тонким одеялом лежало что-то уродливое – тошнотворное. Оно не было похоже на младенца. Вспухшее и раскрасневшееся, покрытое волдырями и кровоточащими нарывами. Запах мертвечины витал над ним, неотвратимо проникая в легкие с дыханием. Маленький рот кривился от боли. По израненным щекам чудовища стекали слезинки чистые, как родниковая вода, и исчезали в складках холодной постели. Джейни испытала жалость, протянула было руку, чтобы поправить сбившееся одеяло, когда неожиданно чудовище подняло тяжелые веки, открыв бледно-серые глаза.

Так вот что это такое – отродье бастарда! Не его чудовищный вид, а отталкивающий взгляд, заставил девушку отпрянуть, несколько свечей опрокинулось под ее ногами. На ступнях остались капли воска, но боль была позабыта, когда драпировки колыбели подхватили языки пламени. Очень быстро огонь охватил кроватку. Джейни все это время стояла неподвижно, но когда огонь поднялся выше, стала искать выход из комнаты. Стены тонули по мраке, блеск огня не давал света, наоборот темнота сгустилась, нависнув над девушкой и горящей колыбелью. Нигде не было выхода, только один путь наружу – распахнутое окно. Джейни не знала, что пугает ее больше эта комната или пустота снаружи. Она беспомощно смотрела на происходящее и слушала визг.

Ветер очнулся от спячки и штормовым порывом ворвался в окно, словно пытаясь затушить огонь, посылал на смерть блестящие снежинки. Огонь поежился на миг, но вспыхнул с новой силой вдохновленный резким порывом. В отражении карих глаз плясал ослепительный костер.

Крики стихли скоро, вместе с ними умер и ветер, а затем растаял огонь. Тишина воцарилась вокруг черной, как смоль, колыбели.

 

* * * * * * *

– Джейни! Просыпайся, женушка!

Ужас кошмара сменился ужасом пробуждения, тело напряженное от боли парализовало от страха. Она чувствовала душное горячее дыхание на щеке, когда он приблизил к ней свое лицо. И почти перестала дышать. Только когда раскрыла глаза, готовая встретить безумный взгляд, не увидела никого. Комната была пуста и холодна, очаг успел погаснуть и остыть.

Отголосок беспокойства напомнил о себе. Джейни скинула одеяло, ее живот раньше был впалым, а сейчас слегка округлился. Все же, она бы никогда не догадалась, что беременна, если бы не заверения мейстера и лорда. Ей правда было не по себе от самой идеи. Ничего хорошего не могло появиться на свет после пережитого. Страх перед этим существом, поселившимся у нее под сердцем, был таким же бессознательным, как страх перед его отцом. То что ей предстояло выносить ребенка, родить и, если она не умрет при родах, вскармливать его грудью – обещало стать тяжелым испытанием.

Нервный смешок прозвенел в глухой тишине сумрачной комнаты. Она увидела кошмар, который явил все ее потаенные мысли о беременности, но больше ее напугал не кошмар,а призрак прошлого подавший голос где-то на грани сна и яви. Она отчетливо чувствовала его присутствие. Сердце сжималось каждый раз, как она вспоминала виновника ее бед. Страх никуда не делся. Она с трудом верила в избавление.

Джейни выдохнула и села, ощущения возвращались к ней. На мокрых щеках разгорался лихорадочный румянец. Все тело ломило, оно словно горело в огне, как горела колыбель во сне. Рубашка липла к мокрому от пота телу, длинные темные волосы свисали сальными неопрятными прядями. Она вытянула тонкие руки разглядывая не сошедшие синяки на запястьях – не так давно толстые пальцы сжимались стальными оковами, отчего кисти рук становились ватными. Сейчас кожа была почти прозрачной, синие вены убегали под белую хлопчатую ткань длинных рукавов, под ними прятались другие следы и шрамы. Она все еще помнила вкус жадных губ и горечь, которая оставалась послевкусием грубых поцелуев. И голос называвший ее именем давно мертвой девочки. Как было бы здорово, если бы вместе с именем ей досталась храбрость.

Должно быть образы прошлого еще долго будут преследовать ее, но вот запах который Рамси оставил на ней, назойливо бил в нос, вызывая новый позыв тошноты. Она хотела бы отмыться от этой грязи. Откровенно говоря, замужество за бастарда превратило ее в месиво грязи, и смыть это возможно только, содрав с себя кожу.

Она не знала, что осталось от нее прежней, но опасалась заглядывать в собственную душу, кто знает, что там можно увидеть.

Было ли чудом что ребенок был жив? Сейчас она могла вздохнуть свободно, вырвавшись из кошмара и убедившись, что ее не поджидает жестокий муж в реальном мире. Могла отпустить пугающие воспоминания, пока у нее есть эта короткая передышка. А потом ей предстоит узнать, что готовит ей жизнь. Она не верила в чудеса, а значит кошмар продолжится, только это будет уже другой кошмар.

 

* * * * * * *

Холодная боль расползалась от живота по всему телу. Джейни едва сдержалась, чтобы не пошевелиться в бесполезных попытках найти удобное положение. Мейстер ворчал под нос ругательства, близоруко пытаясь разглядеть что-то у нее внутри при помощи приспособлений, которые наводили ужас одним своим видом.

– Не меньше трех месяцев, – пробубнил мейстер.

Не может быть, подумала Джейни, как могла она за целых три месяца ничего не заподозрить, когда... Когда у нее было полно других забот, таких как пережить еще одну ночь в постели с монстром. Да, она могла вовремя сообразить о своем новом положении и сообщить кому надо. Спасло бы это ее чуть раньше, но это спасение было бы временным.

Процедура оказалась достаточно болезненной, успокаивало лишь то что это рано или поздно закончится. Привычка к унижениям помогала не беспокоиться о присутствии посторонних, но это не облегчало жизнь. В комнате, кроме нее и мейстера, были служанка, помощник мейстера и, конечно, лорд Болтон, расположившийся в кресле у огня. Она привыкла к унижениям, но лучше бы все это скорее закончилось. Чувство стыда было неотделимой частью ее натуры, даже время проведенное в борделе не смогло искоренить его.

– Хотя я могу и ошибаться, – наконец, выдал мейстер и голос его скрипел, как расшатанное колесо старой телеги, – учитывая все обстоятельства срок может быть меньше или больше, но не намного.

Заметив, как лорд Болтон перевел на нее отсутствующий взгляд, она отвернулась. Когда неожиданно она встретилась лицом к лицу со служанкой, то от потрясения резко дернулась. Боль стала еще невыносимее. В глазах помутнело ненадолго, но тут же прояснилось. Она чувствовала на себе руки, помощник мейстера вдавил ее плечи в кровать, пытаясь вернуть неподвижность.

– Не шевелись, я всего лишь вынул зеркало, – недовольно заметил мейстер.

Никто не заметил причину ее смятения. Когда она посмотрела на девушку рядом стиравшую испарину с ее лба влажной тряпицей, то не могла поверить в происходящее. Теон уверял, что все ее сестры и мать погибли при пожаре в Винтерфелле, но девушка рядом несомненно была ей знакома. Джейни не ошиблась, в последний раз они виделись несколько лет назад в Винтерфелле, за это время Лили стала старше, но черты лица невозможно было спутать. Одним богам известно, как она попала на службу в Дредфорт, если Лили жива, то мог выжить кто-то еще. Должно быть она слишком пристально вглядывалась в мягкие очертания, Лили потупила глаза и чуть-чуть мотнула головой, давая понять, "не сейчас".

Где-то на краю внимания звенели металлические инструменты, отставленые небрежной рукой мейстера. Он закончил свои дела и протирал ладони тканью, пока его помощник убирал приспособления в таз. Джейни едва заметила все это.

А Лили принялась медленно вытирать ей ноги, задумчиво разглядывая многочисленные шрамы на бедрах. Джейни смутилась и поспешила одернуть подол, после неприятной процедуры она все еще чувствовала себя выставленной напоказ, и ей особенно неприятен был взгляд сестры.

 

* * * * * * *

В комнате остались только она и Лили. Последняя делала вид, что расправляет простыню и поправляет одеяло, уходя никто не обратил на нее внимание. Джейни следила за нею с мрачным предчувствием. Вопросы рвались наружу, но она не торопилась заговорить первой. Наконец, Лили замерла, отрешенно уставившись в пустоту.

Джейни вздохнула.

– Лили, подойди.

Девушка осторожно присела на краешек кровати перед сестрой. От нее пахло чем-то прогорклым, застревающим в горле, удушающим. Джейни не могла сказать, что именно в происходящем неправильно. Наверное то, что обычно болтливая сестрица, в прошлом не давала старшим продыху, а сейчас ее губы были сжаты и не раскрылись даже в смущенной улыбке.

Словно желая убедиться в реальности, Лили сжала ее руку, ласково погладила огрубевшими ладонями. Джейни поежилась от непривычного ощущения. Не долго думая, Лили уткнулась лицом в шею сестры и крепко обняла ее. На плечо падали горячие капли слез, соскальзывая за шиворот, тело охватило оцепенение. Она отвыкла от человеческого тепла, и любое прикосновение теперь вызывало лишь ожидание новых мучений. Наобнимавшись, Лили оторвалась от сестры одарила полной понимания улыбкой. Все это вызывало какое-то зудящее нетерпение в теле, желание знать, что стало с остальными.

Лили выставила обе руки в останавливающем жесте, как будто просила подождать с расспросами, и полезла в складки передника. Она достала крошечную склянку, тоненькая почти детская рука вытянулась, предлагая взять темно-зеленое снадобье. Джейни знала, что это такое. Шлюхи Бейлиша частенько употребляли его в надежде прекратить нежеланную беременность. При определенном везении оно вызывало выкидыш, но это был ненадежный способ.

Она сжала губы, осознание пришедшее к ней было разрушительным для ее спокойствия: если Лили принесла это, значит, она уже видела Джейни в предыдущие дни. Возможно, именно Лили ухаживала за ней, пока та была без сознания. Обмывала тело, переодевала в ночную рубашку и, конечно, рассмотрела все укусы, порезы, не зажившие раны, синяки, полосы плети, каждый проклятый шрам – всё то, что Джейни хотела бы скрыть.

Опасливым взглядом встретила она подарок.

– Скажи что-нибудь? Кто тебе это дал? – "Это какая-то хитрая уловка", – Они хотят проверить, выпью ли я снадобье, да?

Впервые за долгое время она встретила кого-то еще более затравленного и беззащитного. Лили сжалась, опустив руку со склянкой, и снова мотнула головой. Внимательно вглядевшись Джейни отметила неестественную для возраста девушки худобу и напряженность, застывшую в каждом движении. Тусклые темные волосы и потухшие глаза, плотно сжатые губы – эта девушка была жалкой тенью ее сестры.

– Что с тобой сделали? – какая-то часть ее души не желала получать ответы на вопросы, но это упорное молчание... – Ты не можешь говорить, да?

Лили медленно кивнула, ее глаза очень быстро вновь налились слезами. У нее нет языка, поняла Джейни, мысль подействовала на нее неожиданно, в голове будто прояснилось.

– Кто-нибудь еще жив?

Ответ был отрицательным, что было неудивительным. Джейни не верила в чудеса и воскрешение Лили тоже не было чудом. Оно было новым витком ее персонального кошмара.

Джейни осторожно забрала у Лили склянку. Стекло холодило кожу и казалось очень хрупким, если сжать сильнее можно сломать. Она досчитала до десяти, прогоняя мысль о очередной проверке лояльности. Как кто-то может быть таким жестоким, чтобы играть в подобные игры?

– Спасибо, Лили.

Ей вспомнился утренний кошмар, визг чудовища и ненасытный огонь. Ловушка это или какая-то извращенная игра, у нее всегда был шанс вытравить отродье бастарда. Только она была не уверена, что хочет именно этого.


	3. Chapter 3

"Прими это, и ты будешь свободна от бремени," – в глазах Лили четко читалось послание, которое та не могла произнести вслух. Джейни сомневалась, что хочет избавиться от ребенка. Он был не только сыном ненавистного мужчины, но и защитой от более реальной угрозы в лице свекра. Убить его, все равно что поставить под удар собственную жизнь, особенно теперь, когда она узнала, что ей есть ради кого жить.

Но Лили считала иначе. От мольбы в ее взгляде у Джейни сжималось сердце.

– Я хочу принять ванну. Ты можешь помочь мне с этим? – нужно было как-то отвлечь внимание девушки, переключить на что-нибудь безобидное, прежде чем она сможет подобрать правильные слова и объяснить свое решение.

Ей претило обнажаться и показывать исполосованное шрамами тело, только ей не пришло других идей. Лили вынужденно отступила, чтобы заняться новым делом. Первые эмоции от встречи улеглись, последующие минуты прошли в вязкой тишине. Всякий раз заговорив, Джейни ежилась от неуютного звучания собственного голоса, от того, как он дрожал, сталкиваясь с молчанием. Тишина в присутствии Лили была невыносима.

Накрыв плечи мехом, Джейни сидела в большом кресле и тянула руки к огню, пыталась согреться после быстро остывшей ванны.

Лили переминалась с ноги на ногу, стояла в стороне, наблюдая. Между сестрами стала появляться неловкость, будто их разделяла невидимая пропасть. Они стали почти чужими: Лили была служанкой, а Джейни – леди. Жизнь изменила обеих, им предстояло познакомиться заново.

– Мы сестры, – выдохнула Джейни, пытаясь убедить саму себя в том, что все поправимо. Заметив удивление, она пояснила: – Из всей нашей семьи мы остались одни. Только ты и я ... и память о тех, кого не стало.

Джейни обхватила плечи руками, нечто хуже холода растекалось по телу. У Вейона Пуля было пять дочерей, живыми остались лишь они обе. Сейчас как никогда остро она чувствовала тяжесть потери: когда перед ней стояла ее искалеченная сестра.

– Ты замечала, как все хорошее со временем забывается? Остаются лишь худшие воспоминания. Я хочу помнить нашу семью, каждую деталь, но однажды забуду многое. Уже теперь я не помню звучание голосов, даже твой голос. А ведь только воспоминания помогали мне в Королевской Гавани.

Эти слова заставили Лили приблизиться, встать прямо перед сестрой, лицо ее было удивленным и отражало сомнение.

– Я скучала все время, мечтала, как вырвусь на свободу и вернусь домой, только это придавало мне силы. Я бы хотела хотя бы разок увидеть всю семью снова, наш дом.

Дома ее ждали руины и новые смерти. И найдя единственного выжившего родного человека она уже не видела в ней отражения тех, кого любила. Образы родителей и сестер блекли: Лили, точная копия матери, больше не была на нее похожа, она была кем-то совершенно незнакомым. Эта странность смущала, Джейни жаждала отыскать знакомые черты в юном девичьем лице, всматривалась и не находила.

Губы Лили изогнулись в загадочной несвойственной ей улыбке, когда она присела на пол перед креслом. Наблюдая за реакцией старшей сестры, она положила ей на колени тряпичный сверток и жадно наблюдала за ее реакцией. Джейни нахмурилась. Тряпица была замусолена, края распустились неопрятной бахромой, и несколько ниток отпали, когда непослушными пальцами она развернула углы. Открыв содержимое, Джейни показалось что комнату качает, как корабль во время шторма, а ее саму вот-вот выкинет на пол. Она крепко держала подлокотники, успокаивая нахлынувшую тошноту. Три кусочка кожи бледные и нежные лежали в том свертке.

Кое-что похожее коллекционировал Рамси, он собирал лоскуты человеческой кожи со своих жертв. Любовно перебирал и называл по именам, словно помнил всех. По его требованию Теон наносил смягчающую пропитку, чтобы сохранить их в первозданном виде дольше. Как мрачные трофеи жестокого охотника оказались у Лили? И зачем она их носит с собой?

С отвращением наблюдала она, как Лили разложила их на ее коленях, касаясь их кончиками пальцев почти так же нежно, как это делал Рамси. Джейни хотелось стряхнуть их на пол и ударить сестру, чтобы привести в чувство, но ей пришлось подавить порыв. Бессознательный акт отторжения мог ранить немую девушку в сердце. А ей самой несложно было догадаться чья это кожа.

– Он забрал всех. Теон говорил, что вы погибли во время пожара в Винтерфелле, он солгал мне. Рамси забрал вас всех.

Веки Лили были полуопущены, а губы изогнуты в загадочной улыбке, она ласково пробежалась пальцами по самому светлому и чистому лоскуту, который мог принадлежать только младшей из сестер. Маленькой девочке, чей звонкий смех стёрся из памяти Джейни.

– Это Мерит? Сколько ей тогда было?

Оторванная от созерцания, Лили выставила четыре пальца.

– Рамси убил ее в четыре года? – у нее получилось лишь пошевелить губами, но звук запнулся где-то в горле комом. Джейни облизала губы, во рту пересохло. Воздух потяжелел, с трудом попадал в легкие. Брови младшей девушки сошлись, она многозначительно положила два пальца, указательный и средний, на два других лоскута.

– Белла и Кети? Рамси не убивал Мерит?

Лили кивнула, задумчиво поглаживая куски кожи двух самых старших сестер. Жуткие россказни Рамси обретали новые очертания: как он выбирал своих жертв, ломал их, охотился, спускал вслед голодных собак. Гротескным содержанием они напоминали сказки старой Нэн, приводили в ужас своими подробностями. Только раньше ей и в голову прийти не могло, что та же участь постигла ее сестер. Упоминал ли он когда-нибудь их имена? Она не запомнила.

– Значит, это кожа Кети, – у Кети были веснушки, и один из лоскутов кожи был покрыт веснушками, но кроме этого на нем были точечные шрамы. Его края были рваными, а не резаными, как два других. Страшно представить на что могло быть похоже тело, если этот кусок оказался наиболее пригодным к дублению.

– Рамси любил свои трофеи, но... Он сам дал это тебе?

Лили кивнула и спрятала глаза, а Джейни гадала, насколько Лили привычна к кровавым зрелищам и видела ли она расправу над сестрами.

– Зачем? Я не понимаю, почему он хотел, чтобы у тебя были эти... эти напоминания? – пробормотала она, на что Лили пожала невинно плечами. Джейни внимательно оглядела Лили, девушка была крошечной, возможно, даже не созревшей еще. На момент присутствия Рамси она была еще девочкой. Непостижимо, что вообще происходило у него в голове и зачем он это делал. Чего он хотел? Джейни могла представить ход его мыслей. В любой другой ситуации сами эти идеи показались бы ей абсурдными и неправдоподобными, но она знала его, на протяжении нескольких месяцев делила с ним постель. Она знала, как далеко он способен зайти.

– Он трогал тебя?

Лили подняла глаза, замахала руками. Джейни наблюдала с непониманием и беспокойством. Лили коснулась пальцами обеих рук лица. Что бы это ни значило, Джейни была озадачена. Рамси был озабоченной грязной тварью, и абсолютно все его поступки были за гранью добра и зла, но то, что он не тронул Лили, казалось невероятным. Она бы никогда не поверила, что он не трогал маленьких девочек по доброте души, он не был тем, кто проявлял заботу и сочувствие к людям. Он был тем, кто уничтожал тела и души и делал это самой изощренной манерой.

Лили была безразлична к переживаниям старшей сестры. Она вновь замкнулась в собственных мыслях и завернула кусочки кожи в ткань, чтобы спрятать, будто обиделась на то, что ее откровение не оценили по достоинству. Джейни не знала, что чувствует при этом. Даже сама мысль, хранить такую память о родных, шокировала.

Джейни откинулась на спинку кресла, все, что она узнала, было слишком тяжело принять. Она все еще была больна, все еще вымотана и совершенно не готова к новым потрясениям. У нее осталось странное чувство, что многое осталось недосказанным. Лили не могла рассказать, а Джейни не знала, что спросить. Оставались белые пятна, на которые уже никто не прольет свет. Тишина снова воцарилась в комнате. Лили взяла в руки гребень и принялась расчесывать волосы Джейни. Больше Джейни не задавала вопросов, а Лили могла только хранить молчание.

Неосознанно Лили гладила сестру по голове маленькой огрубевшей ладонью. Странная смена ролей: Джейни была старше, это она должна была заботиться, а не наоборот. Лили нуждалась в защите, только никто не мог объяснить как защищать сестру. Статус леди Болтон не давал никаких привилегий. Она была мелкой фигурой в этой игре.

"Где она спит обычно? Может быть, я смогу попросить лорда Болтона, чтобы она стала моей личной служанкой. Может быть, он позволит..." – она задумалась ненадолго о том, что можно сделать в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Пока Рамси был жив, он был единственным человеком, кроме Теона, с которым она могла говорить, но сейчас она имела чуть больше свободы. Лорд с удовольствием сделал бы ее жизнь невыносимой, но пока он был вынужден терпеть ее, он также был вынужден дать ей большую свободу, чем была у нее в Винтерфелле. Она могла выходить из комнаты, хотя и не делала этого в силу физической слабости, она могла обратиться к лорду напрямую и получить более вежливый ответ, чем если бы просила о чем-то собственного мужа. Это была приятная, хоть и насквозь фальшивая, замена прежнему укладу жизни.

Тем временем Лили закончила распутывать волосы и отошла из поля зрения. Джейни не сразу заметила сестру, которая вновь вернулась со склянкой. Джейни подняла на нее глаза, не понимая ее настойчивость.

– Почему ты хочешь этого, Лили?

Гнев отразился на лице младшей девушки, она грубо вложила склянку в руку сестры, что было уже странно.

– Меня убьют, я... не могу. Если я потеряю ребенка, лорд уничтожит меня.

Лили отвернулась и ушла в темную часть комнаты.

Джейни расстроенно вздохнула, она не хотела причинять боль. Она считала себя добрым человеком. Да, ей было страшно за свою жизнь и теперь еще и за сестру. Она не хотела столкнуться с гневом лорда Болтона, с которым столкнется рано или поздно.

Ее взгляд упал на склянку, лежащую в ладони, Джейни завороженно смотрела на игру света в зеленом омуте. Все случилось не так, как должно было. Она проживала чужую жизнь и не была готова решать такие проблемы. Она не раз задавалась вопросами о причинах, но всякий раз приходила лишь к выводу, что причина лишь в том, что ею было легче манипулировать, чем настоящей Арьей Старк.

– Унеси это. Я благодарна тебе за то, что ты хочешь мне помочь, но я не могу принять это.

Она подошла к сестре и протянула склянку. Та пыталась оттолкнуть от себя ее руку.

– Прошу тебя, унеси, – Она схватила девушку за запястье, попыталась разжать стиснутые пальцы и вложить снадобье, когда дверь отворилась. Обе девушки замерли в испуге. На пороге стоял Брикен, помощник мейстера, с разинутым ртом, его глаза расширились, но затем он подскочил к ним и вырвал из рук Джейни зелье.

– Остановитесь, леди, не принимайте это!

Лили не стала ждать, когда о ней вспомнят, выскочила из комнаты раньше, чем Джейни осознала происходящее.

– Я- я не собиралась его пить, это просто ошибка. Пожалуйста, не ...

Юноша не стал ее даже слушать, он выскочил из комнаты вслед за Лили. Дверь за ним захлопнулась с особенно громким стуком. Джейни хотела последовать за ним, но ей преградили путь охранники.

 

*******

Они были в кабинете лорда. Это была просторная, хорошо освещенная и тепло натопленная комната, в которой кроме Джейни и лорда Болтона присутсвовали еще мужчина средних лет и огромный пес на поводке. С виду пес был настолько жутким и свирепым, что Джейни терялась в догадках, зачем его привели. Она боялась собак из-за угроз и рассказов Рамси. Возможно, таким образом лорд Руз решил пойти дальше сына и наглядно продемонстрировать, что ее ждет в будущем. Лорд Руз держал ту самую злополучную склянку и внимательно следил за девушкой.

– Я не собиралась принимать это снадобье, – Джейни выпалила раньше, чем лорд Болтон успел задать какой-либо вопрос. Он смерил ее критичным взглядом, удобно расположившись напротив нее в большом кресле. Джейни ерзала на неуютном деревянном стуле, но радовалась, что между нею и лордом хотя бы стоит большой письменный стол.

– Рад слышать, учитывая то, что вы могли спутать яд с одним небезызвестным в определенных кругах снадобьем. Знаете ли вы что это?

Как же замысловато он напомнил ей о времени, проведенном в борделе. Джейни беспомощно мотнула головой, зная, что он не поверит ей. Лорд Руз ничего не ответив, подозвал жестом псаря. Тот без раздумий принял склянку и подлил несколько капель на кусок вяленого мяса, который затем отдал псу. Джейни не понимала, что происходит, но долго ждать ответа не пришлось, пес заскулил жалобно, после чего шатаясь повалился на пол и начал трястись пока не затих. Все это заняло меньше минуты, Джейни шокированная наблюдала затем, как псарь уносит тело мертвой собаки из кабинета, оставляя собеседников наедине. Прошло несколько невыносимых мгновений прежде, чем лорд вновь заговорил:

– Вы могли принять содержимое за снадобье вызывающее выкидыш, но мейстер определил, что на самом деле это яд.

– Яд?

– Да, упомянутое мной снадобье изготавливается на основе яда, поэтому так легко их спутать, однако в данном случае судя по яркости концентрация яда превышена. Мы не говорили бы с вами сейчас, если бы вы решились принять его.

До Джейни медленно доходил смысл его слов. Она пыталась собраться с мыслями, но перед глазами у нее все еще стоял образ мучимого агонией пса. Видя ее растерянность, лорд Болтон добавил:

– Прислуга пыталась вас отравить.

– Не понимаю, зачем?

– У нас с вами много врагов, леди Арья.

Тон его голоса походил на тон при размеренной беседе. Но от этого атмосфера становилась угнетающей. Джейни была подавлена, потому ее собственный голос звучал так глухо.

– Врагов? Но я ведь ни с кем не ссорилась.

– Чтобы иметь врагов не обязательно с кем-то ссориться. Впредь вам лучше не доверять кому попало, даже служители этого замка могут быть подкуплены или точить на вас зуб.

Лорд Болтон не торопил ее, казалось, он ждал пока, она наконец осознает все, что он говорил. Но Джейни внутренне боролась с противоречиями, она была слишком ошарашена.  
"Лили не могла желать мне смерти! Мы сестры! Она не могла…"  
Она закрыла глаза. "Как могла я принять яд за средство от беременности? Просто поверила своим глазам? Не могла усомниться в родной сестре? Неужели Лили хотела отравить меня? Нет, это ошибка. Лили просто ошиблась, она ведь хотела, как лучше."

– Почему нельзя было добавить яд в пищу? Я просто не верю, она ведь совсем ребенок, – Джейни сама не заметила, как заговорила вслух. Чем дальше, тем сложнее ей было отыскать аргументы в оправдание Лили.

– Юный возраст не делает ее невинной. Думаю, служанка хотела, чтобы вина легла на ваши плечи. Удивительно, лишь ее самоуверенность в том, что вы согласитесь принять снадобье, – лорд Болтон не сводил с нее тяжелого взгляда.

– Служанка... что с ней?

– Я распорядился, чтобы ее заперли в темнице, так как она лишена языка и совершенно неграмотна, ее невозможно допросить.

– Я могу увидеть ее? – Джейни никогда не осмелилась бы попросить об этом в любой другой ситуации, но на кону была свобода ее сестры.

Лорд глубоко вздохнул, словно этот разговор начинал ему надоедать.

– Какой в этом смысл? Хотите заглянуть в глаза своей несостоявшейся убийце?

– Я уверена, что Лили не....

– Лили?

Джейни осеклась, понимая, что сболтнула лишнего.

– Я назвала ее так, потому что не знала, как ее зовут на самом деле.

В дверь постучали. Джейни с облегчением выдохнула, благодаря богов за то, что ей не пришлось оправдываться дальше.

– Простите, милорд, – в кабинет вошел человек, которого Джейни знала, как одного из заядлых дружков Рамси. Кажется его называли Скиннером. Его лицо блестело от пота, а глаза от возбуждения, но Джейни в первую очередь обратила внимание на то, что его одежда и руки были покрыты кровью. – Я нашел кое-что, вам может быть интересно.

И он вынул сверток, при виде которого Джейни прикрыла рот рукой, чтобы сдержать то ли восклицание, то ли подступившую тошноту, теперь понимая, чья кровь на руках мужчины.

– Вот взгляните, это кусочки человеческой кожи, – он оставил сверток на столе, прямо в центре, очевидно довольный своей находкой. – Говорят, служанка везде носила это, как одержимая. Но теперь-то они ей ни к чему.

– Довольно грубо, – пробормотал лорд Болтон. – Ты хочешь сообщить еще что-нибудь?

– Нет.

– Тогда можешь идти, миледи дурно от одного твоего вида. И позови сюда мейстера Уолкана.

Джейни уже не могла держать себя в руках, она просто расплакалась. Она была бессильна что-то изменить.

– Успокойтесь, леди. Знаю, что вас все это расстраивает, но по мне у вас слишком доброе сердце.

– Я просто... – Она не знала, что хотела сказать, глотая слезы и чувствуя головокружение, чтобы скрыть это, закрыла лицо руками. – Мне нужно... мне нужен воздух.

Джейни вскочила на ноги, не желая больше оставаться в этой комнате ни минуты больше, но не успела добраться до двери. Ноги перестали ее держать, а в голове прозвучал какой-то оглушительный гул, отдаваясь резкой головной болью.

 

*******

– Что с ней? – голос лорда прозвучал издалека в пустоте, что окружала ее.

– Ничего серьезного, – вторил ему голос мейстера. – Похоже, леди переволновалась, ей нужно больше отдыха, она все еще не окрепла.

Джейни открыла глаза, вновь выплывая из забытья. Заметив это, Мейстер помешал ее слабой попытке подняться.

– Со мной все в порядке, – она попыталась оттолкнуть его руку, этот человек был ей особенно неприятен, – я хочу вернуться к себе.

– Вы уже здесь, – сказал мейстер. Джейни окинула помещение взглядом, ее действительно перенесли в ее спальню, но теперь ей хотелось остаться в одиночестве. Она чувствовала странную отрешенность, при том что помнила все события последних часов.

– Вы должны принять укрепляющую смесь, миледи. Она поможет быстрее восстановить силы.

Джейни отвернулась, не желая глотать отвратительную жижу, которую мейстер пытался поднести к ее рту.

– Не могу, уберите. Меня тошнит.

Мейстер пытался справиться с девушкой, которая неожиданно ловко уворачивалась. Ему пришлось постараться чтобы не расплескать лекарство.

– Довольно, дайте мне, – лорд Руз забрал у мейстера чашу с лекарством.

Джейни приготовилась к тому, что ее вновь будут поить насильно, она вжалась в подушку не желая повторять прошлый опыт, но лорд лишь предупреждающе качнул головой, дав понять, что не потерпит сопротивления. У нее не было иного выхода, кроме как подчиниться. Она сжала кулаки и покорно проглотила отвратительную смесь.

– Чудесно, – заметил лорд. – Постарайтесь отдохнуть. Если вам станет плохо, не принимайте ничего от слуг, зовите мейстера и только его.

– Боюсь, у леди надолго отпало желание принимать какие-либо снадобья, милорд, – мейстер Уолкан все еще был недоволен поведением девушки.

– Тем лучше для всех нас. Она подумает несколько раз прежде, чем решиться на необдуманный поступок.

Джейни не понравилось, как лорд говорил о ней так, словно ее не было в комнате, при этом не отрывая от нее взгляда.

Мужчины собрались уходить. Джейни проводила обоих безразличным взглядом, никак не ответив на учтивое прощание лорда.

 

*******

– Леди Арья. Лорд Болтон распорядился привести к вам вашу новую охрану.

Она перевела взгляд на собаку рядом с Брикеном. Мохнатую рыжую собаку с грустными желтыми глазами.

– Весьма унылая, подстать настроению. Как ее зовут?

– Псарь выбрал ее для вас, но то, как он называл ее, скорее всего будет оскорбительно для ваших ушей, миледи. Думаю, вам лучше самой дать ей новую кличку. Не лютоволчица, конечно, но я бы сказал, собаки лучше, они верные и хорошо обучены. Теперь вы можете проверять еду и напитки на яды.

Яды? Теперь так будет до конца ее дней?

Парень оставил собаку рядом с ней и откланялся. Джейни дала собаке кусок хлеба с тарелки, у нее не было аппетита, пусть хоть собака поест.

– Как мне тебя назвать? – спросила она поглаживая животное за ухом.

– Лили, – этот голос раздался из-за спины, Джейни вздрогнула от неожиданности, – ещё одна немая подружка по несчастью, взамен старой.

Джейни выпрямилась и, обернувшись, увидела Рамси. Живого и невредимого. Он улыбался самой мерзкой и отвратной улыбкой на ее памяти. Окинул ее многозначительным взглядом, кожа на спине у нее покрылась ледяной испариной.

Еще вчера она упала бы перед ним на колени, чтобы поклясться в любви и верности. Она молила бы не причинять ей боль. Просила бы пощадить ее, ведь она носит его ребенка. Лгала бы, что не поверила в его смерть ни на секунду. Только сейчас Джейни ничего не чувствовала. Впервые великий страх был перекрыт еще более великой ненавистью. Не было желания оправдаться. Было лишь чувство отвращения. Она смотрела на своего мужа снизу-вверх, уверенная в том, что последует дальше. Она все ждала, когда тяжелая рука поднимется, чтобы ударить. Готовилась к боли. И возможно ей не было суждено пережить эту встречу, только... Шли минуты, а Рамси не предпринимал никаких попыток прикоснуться к ней. Он изучал ее, как она изучала его, и это было не похоже ни на что происходившее между ними ранее.

Рамси просиял, как умел только он – искренне и противно.

– С тобой что-то случилось, Джейни, – пропел он противным манерным голосом. – Ты носишь моего ребенка.

Девушка закрыла глаза. Все более сюрреалистичным становилось происходящее. Медленно выдохнула. Что-то внутри нее переломилось окончательно, оставив сухую бесплодную пустыню, когда она поняла, что в этой ситуации казалось ей неправильным. Все это время Рамси наблюдал и выражение удовольствия на его лице сменилось удивлением.

– Почему ты назвал меня этим именем?

– Каким?

– Настоящим – моим именем.

Джейн отступила, вся комната шла ходуном, собака забилась под стул со скулежом. Стены дышали, накатывая волнами и отступая. Так ей казалось. Но очевидно, то было лишь головокружение.

Рамси ухмыльнулся:

– Теон сказал мне.

– Неправда. Ты лжец, – последнее она сказала так тихо, что сама едва услышала собственный голос. 

– Я знаю о тебе все, даже то, чего ты сама не знаешь.

Она сделала то, чего бы не сделала по доброй воле никогда, шагнула навстречу и протянула руку. Ее ладонь утонула в бестелесной грудной клетке призрака, там где должно было бы быть сердце. Он был пустотой в пространстве, провалом безумия, призраком. Глядя на свою грудь и ее, прошедшую насквозь, руку, Рамси усмехнулся.

– Да, похоже я залез в твою маленькую предательскую голову, женушка. Я теперь часть тебя. И всегда буду.

– Ты не настоящий. Я схожу с ума, – прошептала Джейн, уронив руку.

– О, нет, ты наконец исцелилась от страшного недуга и отныне прозрела.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты исчез. Убирайся туда, откуда пришел!

– Не все так просто, жёнушка.

Рамси излучал восторг всем своим видом. От одного взгляда на него у Джейни сводило челюсть, так сильно она стиснула зубы.

– Теперь ты будешь преследовать меня до конца моих дней?

– Может да – может нет. Ты звала меня, и я пришел.

– Я не звала тебя.

– Звала, еще как! Ты же знаешь, как я наслаждаюсь твоей болью, она слаще меда.

Джейни обошла его по кругу, разглядывая, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то деталь не соответствующую действительности и не находила ничего.

\- Боль? Что насчёт твоей боли? Надеюсь, ты насладился жаром костра? Я бы с радостью подкинула дров.

– Ты маленькая грязная лгунья. Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь, даже то чего ты сама в себе не подозреваешь. И ты не способна на такое. Ты хочешь жить так сильно, что готова ползать в ногах у моего отца, маленькая дрянь. Разве это не смешно, Джейни? Как бы сильно ты не ненавидела, как бы больно тебе не было, ты всегда будешь терпеть и подчиняться тому, кто сильнее. Потому что ты ничем не лучше обыкновенной шлюхи. Только вчера ты была лишь в шаге от убийства моего ребенка, но тебя остановило кое-что и это точно не материнский инстинкт. Ты сохранила его. За это поплатилась твоя милая сестрица. Видишь на какие жертвы ты пошла ради моего ребенка? И себя, конечно же. Ты и представить себе не могла, что сестра захочет тебя отравить.

\- Лили перепутала зелье. Она не разбиралась в ядах.

\- Ты так уверена? Ты была с ней все эти годы? Не обманывай себя, глубоко в душе ты знаешь, она понимала, что творит и поступила хладнокровно.

Джейни молчала, чувствуя, что не может спорить даже с призраком.

– Поэтому я не мог оставаться в стороне, это выше моих сил, позволить тебе поступать так, как вздумается.

\- Может и так, но ты больше никогда не сможешь причинить мне вред, – она по крайней мере очень надеялась на это.

– Смотря, что подразумевать под этим понятием, Джейни. Ты же знаешь, я очень люблю эксперименты.

– Тогда тебе лучше не знать, что сделаю я….

\- Что же ты сделаешь?

\- Я- я сделаю все, чтобы твое отродье страдало.

Это вырвалось у нее само по себе, она была зла и хотела найти точку давления, что-то, что заденет его достаточно сильно. Но слова не возымели должного действия, Рамси лишь задумался над ее словами.

– А у тебя хватит сил причинить боль невинному? – спросил он шепотом и облизал губы, словно разволновался не на шутку.

Джейни выплюнула ему прямо в лицо, сжимая кулаки, надеясь на этот раз быть убедительной:

\- И не сомневайся!

\- Тогда это многое меняет, – Рамси расплылся в широкой плотоядной усмешке.


End file.
